


Last Chance

by Valgus



Series: Words of Nations [15]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Death, Drabble, Drama, M/M, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 16:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4571529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valgus/pseuds/Valgus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You don't have to see him,” France offered him a smile that looked almost pitiful to America.</p>
<p>But America laughed with a voice that didn't sound like his, “Yes, Francis. I have to. It's my last chance.”</p>
<p>England was always there in America’s life. So it didn’t make sense for him to stop existing one day.</p>
<p>It just didn’t make any sense.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Chance

“Do you want to see him now, Alfred?” France sat next to him, his usual playful demeanor was nowhere to be found and his eyes looked a little dim.

America raised his face. It felt aching and bloated. Probably from crying.

“You don’t have to see him,” France offered him a smile that looked almost pitiful to America.

But America laughed with a voice that didn’t sound like his, “Yes, Francis. I have to. It’s my last chance.”

*)*

The room was big and almost empty, aside for some chairs and a large, wooden coffin on one side. America walked towards the coffin. Every step felt like he was walking upon piles of thorns.

“Hey, Arthur.”

England lied among the flowers. He looked pale, but then again, he always did. He was a Londoner, for God’s sake. His eyebrows were as thick as usual and America didn’t know why he expected anything different. He looked like he was sleeping with his eyes closed.

Suddenly, America missed those green eyes so much.

But it was too late now, wasn’t it?

It was too late.

He could wait forever, but England would never open his green eyes again.

_On the corridor, America heard three voices. It was Switzerland’s, Austria’s, and Germany’s. He didn’t hear what they were talking about. He couldn’t. But he heard words. And name._

_“… it was so sudden…”_

_“… I don’t understand how it can happen…”_

_“… it is a mystery to us all…”_

_“… Arthur wasn’t even that old…”_

_“… Arthur…”_

_America left the corridor crying._

“So this is it, huh? You’re just going to leave like this? Huh? You… stupid eyebrows… stupid… tea lover… stupid… Arthur… stupid… stupid…”

America sobbed into his palms.

“Stupid…”

England was always there in America’s life.

So it didn’t make sense for him to stop existing one day.

It just didn’t make any sense.

How stupid would it be a world without England?

It just didn’t make any sense.

It just didn’t.

_“Arthur, should you really be_ this _sad because your king passed away? I mean, he was human. He was bound to.”_

_England said nothing for a very long time, but he eventually smiled at America while his green eyes were full of tears, “Well, Alfred, you’re still young. But know this; you can never love someone as much as you can miss them.”_

_America blinked._

_“Because regret is stronger than affection,” England looked away._

America blinked his tears away but they kept spilling.

He just wanted to go home—to a world with England in it.

**Author's Note:**

> The "you can never love someone" belongs to John Green and I didn't have any idea that it was his prior to Googling the sentence. I just think it can be a nice touch.
> 
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
